Paper Walls
by chrianna90
Summary: Series of RyoSaku oneshots Chapter 2: It was her wedding day and I'm gonna stop her from marrying him
1. Chapter 1

_**Paper Walls**_

_**By: Sang'gre Amihan**_

"…"Words

'…'_Thoughts_

"…"_**Lyrics**_

**Chapter One: I can't make you love me**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I saw them walking at the mall hand in hand smiling at each other or at least the girl was smiling he just kept a serious expression. I was happy he found someone that can fill the empty space in his heart but... why am I feeling like this? I should be happy for them. It was my fault for letting him go…for not admitting my feelings. I know it was stupid for not admitting it to him. I want his happiness and if setting him free would make him happy I would gladly do it even if it kills me inside.

" Its show time!" my manager said cheerfully making me a little bit better. He was always there for me. He was like the older brother I never had.

I climbed up the stage and people started to gather below. The music started and I sang

_**Turn down the lights**_

_**Turn down the beds**_

_**Turn down these voices**_

_**Inside my head**_

_**Lay down with me**_

_**Tell me no lies**_

_**Just hold me close**_

_**Don't patronize**_

_**Don't patronize me**_

I looked down and stared at him in the eye before he could look away. I saw guilt in his eyes. I stared at his girlfriend and saw a ring around her finger.

'_They were engaged' _sullenly but didn't show any signs of it. It has been 5 years since I last saw him. Many things have changed. After he left I decided to quit the tennis club, and then to abandon those twin braids. I continued to sing.

_**I can't make you love me **_

_**If you don't**_

_**You can't make your heart **_

_**Feel something it won't**_

_**Here in the dark**_

_**These final hours**_

_**I will lay down my heart **_

_**And feel the power**_

_**If you don't**_

_**No you don't**_

Before I knew it the song was already finished. I saw him let go of her arm and walked towards me. I walked faster but I had a hard time passing through a mob of fans that were trying to get a decent picture of you or hugging you.

'_I wish Tomo-chan is here' _I stopped at that thought. I tried to distance myself from her because I know that she would only remind me of him but we still kept our friendship._ 'What happened in the past stays in the past' _I thought

I continued to walk after pushing my way to the exit when I felt someone holding my hand. I turned around and stared at his feline eyes.

"Let go!" I yelled at him but he still kept a firm grip at my hand

"Let go!" I yelled louder but instead of letting me go he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." he said softly barely audible for me to hear. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him straight in the eye

"It's alright" I said and walked away from him. A single tear fell from my eye as I continued to walk. I couldn't look back because I might cry even more if I see his face.

"I can't love him anymore" I chanted again and again inside my head but I know that I was lying to myself. I still love him. Hopefully I wish this would be the last time I would see him.

"Goodbye…" I said to myself before completely leaving him


	2. Wedding Day

_**Paper Wall**_

_**By: Sang'gre Amihan**_

_**Chapter 2 The Wedding Day**_

_**Summary: She was getting married but not to him**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0**

Sakuno kept tossing and turning in her bed. She's getting married tomorrow to the guy she truly loves. Ever since her long time crush Echizen Ryoma went to America for the Nationals and didn't came back Sakuno quitted the tennis club. She realized that the only why she joined is to get Ryoma to notice her and to impress him. After she graduated from college Sakuno met a guy named Jiro Takanari. He was a great guy; Jiro is always there when she needs his help after 3 years of dating. Sakuno and Jiro decided to get married. There was a little hesitation on her part. It was her friend Risa. Jiro and Risa are next-door neighbors and some of her friends said that they saw Jiro and Risa going out when she's not around and some of Jiro's neighbor would see Risa enter Jiro's house. Sakuno also notice that Risa would flirt with Jiro in front of her and Jiro would also flirt back. Sakuno just ignored it thinking it was just a case of misplaced jealousy and she didn't want to ruin her relationship with Jiro and Risa just because of it. After an hour of tossing and turning Sakuno felt her eyes getting heavy and feel into a deep slumber.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ryoma looked at his watch impatiently. It has been one hour of waiting for his old senpai to pick him up. Ryoma told him to pick him up at exactly ten o'clock p.m. and he's an hour late. After winning the Grand slam Ryoma went to his hometown Japan for a very long vacation.

'12 more hours to go before her wedding' the thought itself makes Ryoma angry.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Inside the room**_

Beads of sweat trickled down from her forehead to her cheeks. Sakuno groaned in despair she was having a nightmare,

_**Inside her dream**_

Sakuno sat in a soft bed wearing her wedding dress. Her hair was tied in a loose bun with flowers holding it, beside her was her friends telling her jokes to make her feel less nervous. Sakuno noticed a picture frame at the floor; she bent down a picked it up and saw Jiro and Risa. Risa was wearing a wedding gown that reached her ankle with a long slit that reached her thighs holding a bouquet of white roses while Jiro was wearing a black tuxedo it was their wedding picture.

Suddenly flashes of light entered from her window. All of her friends rushed up to close it when the scene changes very quickly like pressing the fast forward button in the remote control while watching a movie. She found herself walking down the aisle wearing a dirty white strapless wedding gown. Flower petals fell down from the church ceilings. Jiro stood in front of the altar with a girl beside him. Sakuno couldn't see the face because of the bridal veil covering her face. Curiosity took over Sakuno and walked towards the couple. She stood in front of the girl and lifted the veil off her face. Sakuno's eyes widened when she saw the mysterious bride's face … it was Risa. Risa looked at her straight in the eye and smile slyly at her, then she stepped forward and kissed Jiro. Sakuno felt betrayed, they continued to kiss not minding her when Sakuno can't take it any longer she ran at outside the church dead. It began to rain the soil became muddy and dead trees were the ones that was left it was like she was walking in a spooky forest. The branches torn up her dress but Sakuno only closed her eyes ignoring the pain and continued to run as fast a she can and didn't see an undergrowth she tripped Sakuno looked back and cried. She saw a bright light in front of her Sakuno covered her eyes because it was too bright. He saw a man standing in it but she couldn't tell whom the man is but she only saw his golden eyes. The man bent down and offered her a hand, which she hesitantly accepted.

_**End of the dream**_

Sakuno woke up and got ready for her Wedding day. Her relatives can't come because they were too busy.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

After Sakuno recited her wedding vows the priest asked both of them if they were really ready to be married. Jiro said 'I do' first and looked at Sakuno. Sakuno looked around and saw Risa winking at Jiro and blowing hi a kiss but she didn't see Sakuno looking at her directly. Jiro smiled and returned her the kiss at the same manner she sent him. The priest called her name and she looked at Jiro.

" I know you have a relationship with her" Sakuno whispered in a dangerous tone of voice.

"What?" Jiro asked almost too innocently. Sakuno knew he was lying

"You have a relationship with Risa" she said gritting her teeth. Jiro's eyes widened after what she said but remained calm.

"Let's get this over" Jiro whispered back to her

Sakuno glared and pushed him away from her. She stepped down the altar and was ready to run when Risa blocked her way. She pushed her down just like what she did to Jiro but a little more rough and threw her the bouquet of rose full of thorns that she carefully held ever since the ceremony begins at Risa's face.

"Bitch!" Risa yelled as Sakuno ran towards the closed church doors and opened it. Like in her dream Sakuno was blinded by the sunlight but when her vision returned after a few second she saw her long time crush smirking slightly at her. Sakuno blushed furiously when Ryoma took her hand and pushed her gently inside his car. They ran away from her groom and lived peacefully in America.

_**Few years later**_

Sakuno entered the house and smelled scented candles. It has been two years since her almost wedding with a man that she once loved and lived in Ryoma's house. Sakuno searched their house to look for him but she couldn't find him Sakuno opened the balcony and Ryoma stood there wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans. The balcony was filled with rose petals and candles. Sakuno was about to approach him when he knelt down and took something in his back pocket he opened the box, which revealed a ring with a heart shaped diamond. Sakuno's eyes widened at the sight

"Will you marry me?" Ryoma asked softly almost inaudibly as he tugged his hat lower trying to hide his blush. Tears streamed down from Sakuno's eyes and hugged hi tightly. He lifted her chin and looked at her.

"I'll take that as a yes" Ryoma said before kissing her fully in the lips

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**_

Hate it? Love it pls. Review.

The ending was too sappy for my taste. I really need a Beta


End file.
